Trails on a Mountain
by SweetChiari
Summary: Damian Wayne is on a mission to complete his endurance training. His mission: To climb a mountain in two weeks in nothing but a loincloth and fight against the elements of a mountain. Also, a Yeti has emerged. Will Damian complete his endurance training and guarantee his survival? This is a collaboration fic, so we hope you enjoy! Rated M just to be safe.


Damian Wayne was glaring at his mother, Talia al Ghul after the woman said that he had to take an endurance test. "Why do I have to do this? I fought against you!" Damian shouted in anger. Talia merely stared back at her young son and when the young boy knew that his mother wasn't to take back her decision of having him to an endurance test, he reluctantly relented. "Fine. What do I have to do?" He asked as his tone had lightened up. Talia grinned and Damian regretted asking her.

"This will humble you, Damian." Talia told the young boy as he looked up at her sharply. He couldn't believe this! The League of Assassins provided him with enough training! Why did she want him to take an endurance test. Talia's father, Ra's al Ghul, agreed with his daughter and he started to speak.

"Damian, your mother is right. You are too hot-headed for your own good." He simply told Damian. Damian didn't dare say anything back to the man that trained him for most of his life.

"Please tell me you will have something for me to wear?" Damian asked as he didn't want to die of the freezing cold as he knew that doing anything in the winter is dangerous all on it own. Talia frowned as she knew that she was already being cruel. She whispered something into Ra's ear and she walked away, not wishing to see Damian's reaction of the clothing he would have to wear. Ra's himself didn't want to tell the boy until he has to start climbing on the mountain and he merely smirked as he knew that a harsh, cold climate is exactly what Damian needed to not rush into perilous situations without being ordered to.

"Of course. It is not wise to take an endurance test without clothing, after all." He merely told Damian. Damian couldn't believe the lack of information that was being told to him. He wanted to know if he had to fight or survive, damn it!

Unknown to Damian, this trip would have him fighting to survive.

Ra's spoke to Talia later on. "I will have you accompany the boy since he listens to your instructions better than anyone's else." He tells his daughter. _That, and I don't want to be stuck with cold weather. _He added as an mental afterthought. Talia giggled at her father.

"Don't worry, Father. I know that you don't favorite cold areas. It is my duty as your daughter to obey you and help your cause. I will journey with Damian to whatever mountain you deem fit to test Damian's endurance." Talia tells Ra's. The man felt bad for sending this daughter to the hellish cold, but he also knew that Damian would be less likely to slack off if his mother is watching him.

"Good. Just a little warning, be sure to pack a lot of warm clothing." He tells Talia, who nodded her head at her father's order.

"I will do what you have ordered for me, Father." Talia tells him. Ra's smiled at his daughter. He knew that he could count on her to obey his every word. He walked away from Talia to get some sleep and hopefully, Damian won't make too much noise tonight. He didn't want to hear the boy's angry shouting just yet.

...

It was the day of the trip and Damian had his small bag packed. He brought exactly what Ra's had told him to as he didn't want his bag to be downsized even more. His bag was only a small bag that was filled with water, since he hopes could get him through the endurance training. Something in his gut also told him that he would need all of his strength and his courage to complete his endurance training, so he decided that he would sleep on the plane ride. Talia was with him as well as she had packed a much bigger bag. Damian was a little angry that his mother could pack a much larger bag, when he saw Ra's glaring at him, he straightened up his posture and his look. "This endurance training will help you, Damian. You are too hard and hot-headed for your own good. I hope this training will help you see that. Ra's words seem to struck a cord in Damian and he didn't offer a rude reply unlike all the other times he would something back. However, Talia understood that it was her father talking to him and not anyone else.

She knew that Damian had only the respect for her father and she was pleased that Damian had never once disrespected him on purpose. Accidentally, however, is another story, but Talia was glad that her father bore Damian no ill will. She then turned towards the black-haired young boy and she was immediately reminded of Bruce Wayne, her lover. She cleared her head of those thoughts about Bruce as she started to speak to Damian. "Now, Damian, you will need your strength in the training, so during the travel, go to sleep." Talia tells Damian with a soft motherly tone that was also laced with demand. Damian now knew that his gut feeling was correct and he started to speak.

"I understand, Mother. I will sleep through the trip and I will start training when we arrive to our destination." Damian answered his mother. Talia smiled at his response and she hoped that it won't take him no longer than a month to finish.

They boarded the private plane that Ra's had one of his trusted men to fly the plane to the Himalayan Mountains. Talia knew of the K2 Mountain as she had read the news about it very perilous and she hoped that the dangers would both excite and help Damian.

As soon as they board the plane, Damian went into a very deep slumber as Talia wondered if sleep would be good for her to. She then decided to the do the same as her son and fall asleep as the plane took off. When the plane arrived at the bottom of the Himalayan Mountains, Talia was gently shook awake by Damian, who had just woken up. "Mother, we're here." He spoke softly. Talia thanked her son for waking her by kissing him on his forehead and she stood up to stretch. Damian did the same thing and Talia wanted to feel bad for Damian as he was soon going to have less clothing for his endurance training.

When Damian got off of the plane, his clothes kept him warm as he wondered which mountain he was going to climb. "Hey, Mother, which one of these will be covered for my endurance training?" Damian was very curious to know and very quick to start. Talia shook her head at his impatience. _He needs to work on his impatience. It won't do him any good. _She thought.

"I will tell you, my son, but please don't be so impatient. Part of your endurance training is to learn how to not be impatient and just wait." She tells Damian. Damian growled a little, but he perked up when his mother started to walk towards the mountain he was supposed to climb. "This is Mount Godwin-Austen, the mountain you are to climb. It will take you a few days." She warned Damian. Damian measure the size of the mountain with his hands and he smirked at the size of it. Talia noticed the smirk and she smiled. _He likes the challenge. _She thought.

"Give me two weeks to climb it." Damian tells Talia. Talia was shocked at his estimation. _He wants a time frame of two weeks! Good grief, this child of mine's. _She thought.

"Okay, I will give you two weeks to climb the mountain. However, you have a certain outfit to wear." Talia tells Damian, who was confused by the way his mother said outfit. Talia then threw him a brown bag and Damian reached his hand inside of the bag. When he pulled out the material, he thought his mother was insane.

"Mother, are you trying to kill me?" He shouted at her as Talia was expecting for him to get angry. _Here goes nothing. _She thought.

"Wear the loincloth and prove to both me and your grandfather that you can be the best person for the League of Assassins." Talia challenged Damian. Damian then let go of his anger. So what if he had to wear a black, tight-fitting, uncomfortable loincloth?

When Damian was in the loincloth, he regretted his thoughts as the loincloth was very tight fitting. He groaned as he knew that the coldness was going to be an extreme challenge. He then hid himself as he turned to look at his mother.

"Am I allowed my bag at least?" He begged. Talia knew that he would need water so she gave him the bag of water and they both turned to the mountain.

"Get to climbing. Good luck to you, Damian." Talia walked back to the plane. Because she was ordered to watch Damian on his endurance training and as his mother, she just wasn't going to leave him, but she wasn't willing to stand out in the bitter cold either. She watched as Damian put his hands on the mountain and flinched back.

Damian groaned at the coldness of the mountain as he quickly removed his hands. _Damn! _He thought in frustration. "If I die doing this, I hope my mother and my grandfather will be proud of me." He spoke to himself as he placed his hands back onto the mountain. Damian started to pull himself up onto the mountain and he almost cried due to the snow covering his body, but he pushed through and begin climbing.

...

Day 1 of Climbing Mount Godwin-Austen

As Damian climbed and climbed, he kept on slipping due to the ice making the rocks very slippery. He sighed in relief when he managed to not fall. Damien knew that his manhood was at sake due to the loincloth being very tight and revealing. He hopes that he won't have any trouble with anything to serious. As Damian climbed bit by bit, the wind blew as Damian hissed due to the freezing air. "I hate this!" He shouted and he immediately regretted it when a snow covered rock was on its way to crushing him. Damian quickly leaped onto another crack to hold onto as the rock flew by him. Damian sighed in relief at not being hit by the rock. _Okay, I learned my lesson: Do NOT shout when climbing a mountain as a rock slide can happen. _He thought as he started to climb the mountain even more.

When night came by, Damian was very lucky to have not froze to death. He also considered himself lucky to have found a small crack in the rocks to rest in. It was small, but he knew that it would do until the next morning and he tried to sleep. Keyword: try. The bitter cold made Damian very uncomfortable as the loincloth offered little protection for his length as he knew how the cold would affect his body as his nipples hardened and his length hardened due to the coldness of the mountain and the harsh wind blowing.

He groaned as he simply just tried to relax. After a while, Damian fell into an uneasy sleep.

Day 2 of Climbing Mount Godwin-Austen

When Damian woke up, he went right back to climbing the mountain. He sighed in relief as his body and length was back to normal. As he climbed bit by bit like yesterday, small rocks fell onto his body, but he ignored the small aggravations as he just continued climbing the mountain.

His mother watched from the plane as she was proud of him surviving his first night alone. _Good luck, Damian. _She thought as she watched him climb the mountain slowly. _He's climbing correctly. That's good. _She thought.

Damian groaned as he climbed up the mountain. He was glad for the challenge, but he wished that he had actual clothes! A loincloth doesn't do crap except make him uncomfortable. Damian then realized that he really has to fight to survive. He has to right the cold, the rocks and he hoped that no animals attack him on his way up the mountain. When night fell, he had found a cave and he was so happy that he did. He ran into the cave and took a long sip of water and started to sleep. He had the same issue as last night, but he didn't mind the little problem as he just fell asleep.

When he woke up again, he noticed that it was still dark, but he decided to start climbing again as he knew that he would have to start moving again anyway. As he moved up and up, he started to hear growling, but he ignored it as he thought that the noise was coming from his stomach. As the growling got louder and louder, Damian realized that it wasn't his stomach that was growling. It was something else! Damian yelped as a furry hand came towards him in an attempt to swipe at him. Damian leaped onto another crack onto the mountain, but the large snow creature wasn't going to let him escape that easily. The creature growled and when the sun had shone on the creature, the blue face with the snow white fur made Damian aware of what the creature was. "Shit! That's a Yeti!" He shouted in shock as the Yeti came towards him with its hands out and ready.

Damian couldn't believe that he had to fight a Yeti, but when he attempted to hit the Yeti, his body gave out. "W-what the hell? What's wrong with me? I can't move!" Damian shouted in horror as he soon realized that he was cold, too cold as the Yeti punched him. Damian was almost out like a light, but the blood on his lips made him not pass out. _Shit! I have to fight off the Yeti so I can get some rest. _However, when Damian thought that, the Yeti disappeared as soon as it had arrived. "What the hell? Where did it go?" Damian wondered out loud and to himself, however, before he could think on it, he passed out.

When Damian regained his consciousness, he soon realized that he had fell asleep hanging onto the mountain. Damian grunted when he realized that his fingers were numb. _Crap! I have to hide now! _Damian thought as he fling himself to another area on the mountain. However, he couldn't find a cave, but he did plenty of small cracks in the rocks, making him sigh in relief. He forced himself into the crack and tried to warm his hands.

...

Talia was now awake and was now hoping that Damian was alright. She didn't know what kind of dangers that were on the mountain except for the extreme cold and rocks. She didn't want Damian to die on his endurance training, but she didn't want him to feel like she didn't trust him to take care of himself.

...

Day 12 of Climbing Mount Godwin-Austen

As Damian tried to survive through the days and nights, the Yeti came back. However, this time, the creature was being smart as it crept on slowly and slowly to Damian's location. When the Yeti had finally reached Damian, the Yeti swung its arm out and hit Damian in his stomach, causing him to fly through the rocks he was just resting in. Damian crashed his back against another rock, but due to his long years of training, the young boy's back wasn't broke, but he knew that he was going to be sore afterwards. "Damn! I need to kill this Yeti now." Damian told himself in order to give himself the determination to fight back.

Ignoring the pain in his back, Damian tried to crawl in the snow, but the Yeti had appeared, forcing him to change his plans. Damian then dug a hole in the snow to hide in the snow, but he did it carefully so the Yeti wouldn't noticed him trying to hide from it. When the hole was done, Damian knew that his body was going to hate him as he flunk his nearly naked body into the snow. He released a small hiss from the cold, but when the Yeti turned in his direction, he quickly pulled his head down to hide his black hair.

The snow made him shiver even more because he was now hiding in the soft, white coldness. He wouldn't have minded if he had clothes, but the only thing he had on was a loincloth, which didn't do much except make him uncomfortable. He let out an uncharacteristic whine as he didn't want to be out in the coldness anymore. He wanted to be back home, at the League of Assassins. _Well, the quicker I kill that Yeti and climb to the top of the damn mountain, I can be out of this damn cold. _Damian thought as he started to think up a way to kill the Yeti. He heard the Yeti growl from on top of him and Damian hopes that the creature won't catch him easily.

After a while of doing nothing but thinking and hiding, Damian decided to just wing, knowing that he will have to exhaust himself just to kill the Yeti as the creature was bigger and taller than adult humans. Damian didn't have any weapons except for the wilderness and he was going to use it against the Yeti. Damian leaped out of the snow to see the Yeti about to eat a deer, but when the Yeti took noticed of his original prey, it turned its attention away from the running deer. The deer ran out of sight as the Yeti ran to catch Damian in its hands. Damian smirked as he landed on top of the Yeti's head. The Yeti swung at him from the sides, but Damian leaped onto the ground and the Yeti had hit itself with it hands.

The Yeti growled at Damian and the young boy ran past the Yeti. The Yeti then started to chase after Damian. Damian smirked to himself as he realized that the Yeti was very hellbent on catching him. _This is easy! I'm only using myself as bait, but the Yeti isn't paying attention to anything except me. _Damian thought as he ran very quickly in order to avoid being easily caught. He noticed the antlers of a dead deer and he quickly pulled them off of the deer's head. Damian knew that he had to be careful as he started to climb back up on the mountain. He then realized that the top was upon him, but Damian didn't want to reach the top until he killed the Yeti once and for all. The Yeti growled as it continued to come after him.

Damian turned around when he felt warm breath on his face. Damian growled as he used the antlers to stab the Yeti in one of its eyes. The Yeti cried out from the unexpected harsh pain and it automatically flung its other clinched fist out in order to hit Damian, but Damian managed to avoid the large fist as he didn't want to suffer another punch from the creature. "Yeti, I will finally defeat you, once and for all. You have been a great challenger to my survival, but now your time has come." Damian spoke with a cold tone as he prepared to stab the Yeti to finish the fight. The Yeti, had all of the sudden, moved and thus, gained a lucky hit on Damian as the creature's fist collided with Damian's side.

Hearing pain and some bones breaking, Damian couldn't help but to scream from the pain. He then calmed himself in order to regain his footing and himself. He glared at the Yeti and the Yeti glared back at him. Damian knew that the Yeti was probably thinking about how Damian isn't dead yet. _The joke is on the Yeti. My training from the League of Assassins makes me more durable and indestructible unless faced with a very powerful opponent. The Yeti has been my most powerful opponent yet. Even Grandfather may have trouble with this mere creature and he was one of the people that trained me. _Damian thought.

Damian, despite knowing that the Yeti could kill him, was enjoying the battle with the Yeti. The fight was making his blood pump and he knew that he was on an adrenaline rush because his body is more pumped up than before. Damian was more ready than ever. The blue-faced creature took another swing at Damian and Damian blocked it with the antlers he was still carrying around. The Yeti was angered by the boy's dodge and it took one more swing at Damian. However, Damian was ready as he started to spin the antlers in his hand. When the Yeti's hand collided with the snow, Damian attacked by throwing the pair of antlers until the Yeti's throat. Damian then jumped and pulled the antlers out, causing the Yeti to bleed from its throat profoundly. Damian landed onto the ground and ran to find a hiding place as he knew that the attack wouldn't kill the Yeti. He needed something stronger, like a sword. When he found another small crack in the rocks, he hid there until he could move again, but Damian knew that moving again now would make the Yeti find him more quickly and he didn't want that at the moment.

Damian was proud of himself as he was doing a lot better than he had expected himself to do. _This is awesome! I will pass my endurance training the moment I reach the top in another two days. _He thought. He knew that he had to kill the Yeti, but he knew that he could do that before the day is out. Ignoring the coldness of the snow and the air, Damian tried to think up of a way to kill the Yeti once and for all. He then realized that he would use a different kind of weapon, but he knew that using the wilderness can be exhausting if he didn't know what he wanted to use exactly. "What would my Grandfather do?" Damian asked himself as he thought about his grandfather. He then thought about his grandfather using his brains and just grabbing a new weapon to use. "I will get a new weapon from another creature." Damian decided as he slowly and carefully tiptoed out of his hiding spot.

As Damian searched around for another creature to use as a weapon, he came across a bear that had just died. Damian walked up to the dead animal and he took noticed of the claws on the bear. _I could make a sword out of the claws! _He thought as he grabbed a stick and he started to pull off the claws off of the bear. Damian had to use grass to tie the claws onto each other so he had a weapon that he could easily use. Damian checked the distance between his current location and the top of the mountain and he sighed in relief. _The top is right there! _He was glad that he was a good survivor. Now all he had to survive was the final battle with the Yeti and victory would be his.

Before Damian could try out his new weapon, the Yeti growled and Damian knew that he didn't have time to waste. He didn't know if his weapon worked, but he knew that he had to take a chance in order to kill the Yeti once and for all. Despite all of the coldness that was radiating throughout his body, Damian was hot as he knew that he was going to win against his opponent. The Yeti appeared once again in front of Damian and the young boy grinned as he used his handmade sword against the snow creature. The Yeti growled as it was obvious that Damian knew what he was doing as he thrust the sword forward and towards the Yeti. The Yeti roared when the claws of the bear stabbed in the Yeti in its hand. Damian panted as he grinned. _This is awesome! _He thought as he leaped forward to cut the other side of the Yeti's throat, making the Yeti almost die simply from blood loss, but Damian wasn't done playing with his opponent. He leaped onto the ground as the Yeti struggled to hold onto the mountain due to its eyesight being lost due to its loss and honorable death against Damian. The creature wouldn't believe that it was killed by the hands of a mere human child, but it was glad to have lost to a strong human being. "You have been an powerful opponent, Yeti. But, now, it's time for you to die." Damian tells the Yeti as he sliced off the head of the Yeti with some difficulty.

As the now headless Yeti fell down to the ground, Damian roared out in victory. "I won!" He called out, passing out in a cave that was right behind him.

...

When Damian woke up again, he saw the state of the sky and he knew that he was almost. Damian laughed as he had a hard, but life-learning two weeks. _I hope Mother and Grandfather will be proud of me. _Damian thought as he started to climb to the top of the mountain. Because of his body aching due to his fight with the Yeti, Damian didn't make it to the top of the mountain until the promised last day.

As he pulled himself up, Damian couldn't believe that he had almost given up due to the very hard challenge and Damian realized that even though, he enjoyed the challenge, he almost died and the coldness didn't make him forget that he had to survive with little clothing. He survived with a loincloth and Damian knew that he had grew to enjoy having it on, despite how tight and revealing it was.

When he got tired of looking at the world from the top of the mountain, he cried out to his mother. "Mother! I've made it!" Damian's shout rocked the plane as Talia woke up. She had heard his words and she had the pilot fly to the top of the mountain. True to his word, Damian was on top of the mountain. Talia smiled at her son's success. _He is fit to rule the League of Assassins. _She thought as she watched her son celebrate his victory.

As Damian grinned at his mother, he knew that he had gone through a mental and physical change. Damian understood that he shouldn't just rushed into danger as he realized that if he had done that against the Yeti, he would be the one headless and not the victor of the battle. He also felt that the climb and the battle made him stronger. Damian was proud of himself at killing a Yeti as he knew that no mere human being could have done that unless they were a superhero and Damian wasn't even a superhero. He was just a powerful heir to the throne as leader of the League of Assassins.


End file.
